Sabrina Spellman
Summary Sabrina J. Spellman is the protagonist of "Sabrina, the Teenage Witch". She is half-witch half-human. She is the only child and daughter of Edward and Diana Spellman. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A physically, 4-C with magic Name: Sabrina J. Spellman Origin: Sabrina, the Teenage Witch Gender: Female Age: Young Adult Classification: Half-Witch Powers and Abilities: Magic, Longevity (Multiple Centuries), Creation (Can seemingly create virtually any small non-magical object), Summoning (Can summon mortals from all over space and time and make them work for her. Can call upon various magical creatures.), Telekinesis, Resurrection, Body Puppetry, Transmutation, Flight, Air Manipulation, Thread Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Duplication, Cloth Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Invisibility, Body Control, Martial Arts, Power Bestowal, Weather Manipulation, Teleportation, Immersion, Electricity Manipulation, Time Stop (Manual and automatic if she feels particularly endangered), Sound Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Fire Manipulation, Hair Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Power Nullification, Empathic Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Age Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Elemental Intangibility (Fire, Water and Air), Precognition, Automatic Translation (Human and animal languages), Memory Manipulation, Mind Reading, Immortality (Type 2; Lava is stated to be one of the view substances that can actually kill a witch, Had no problem having a scarf pulled through her head, Zelda survived being hit by lightning and was afterwards so charged that a mortal would die if they touched her, Hilda casually endured being impaled by a sword, surviving without lungs is more of a inconvenience for her and had no problem with someone poking around inside her head), Self-Sustenance (Type 1 and 2), Statistics Amplification, Technology Manipulation, Intangibility, Forcefield Creation, Statistics Reduction, Clairvoyance, Possession (Of inanimate object), Perception Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Acausality (Type 1; retained her original memories after changing the past), Time Travel, Indirect Fate Manipulation (Can break into the room of the goddesses of fate and change the weave of fate there), limited Broadway Force, Resistance to Time Manipulation, Minor Resistance to Power Nullification and Fate Manipulation (Changed a destiny set by the goddesses of destiny on multiple occasions) Attack Potency: Athlete level physically (Quite athletic, a decent fighter, could impale a vampire with a steak, beat a professional tennis player in tennis, broke a laptop in half with bare hands), Star level with magic (Should be comparable to another teenage witch that could pull a star from the nightsky; mentioned to be able to reverse the rotation of earth; Could make it go from half-moon to full moon moving the moon very fast in the progress; Mentioned changing earth's orbit) Speed: At least Peak Human (Ran down at least 3 stories fast enough to catch a human that jumped down instead, Beat a professional tennis player in tennis), Massively FTL+ via Vacuum Cleaner (Could fly with a date from the human world into the other realm, which is million of lightyears away. Could deliver all presents to children of the world replacing Santa Claus) Lifting Strength: Regular Human, At least Athletic Human with magic (Could lift heavy weights, rivalling a weight lifter that could lift 500 pounds) Striking Strength: Athlete Class Durability: Athlete level Stamina: Normal Human Stamina Range: At least millions of lightyears Standard Equipment: None Notable *'Optional Equipement' Vacuum Cleaner, Timeball, The Spellbook Intelligence: High (Consistently one of the best in all school subjects and later on in her courses in university, relearned all her knowledge within a single day after it was erased) Standard Tactics: Especially at the beginning of the series her standard panic reaction is to turn her opposite into a pineapple. When more in control she usually first attempts to either teleport the opponent a large distance away or stop their body and mind. When she feels endangered time will automatically stop. Weaknesses: Curses work twice as much on witches, Can't create pancakes, Easily gets addicted to pancakes, Can be killed by lava, Injuring her finger can mess with her magic Feats Season 1 Episode 1: *Sabrina resurrects a dead frog *Sabrina instinctively knows that another girl sprays herself with aftershave of a boy that broke up with her last summer *Controls other girls hand, to make her smear lipstick all over her face *Turns orange into pineapple *Sabrina levitates herself in her sleep *Accidentally produces wind and turn a girl into a pineapple *Creates milk Episode 2: *Can pull a rabbit out of a hat *magiced a ribbon on a rose shape Episode 3: *There exists a spell that manipulates sport games and Sabrina can use it with a point of the finger. The commentator states that the „Players move like marionettes“. *Can create inline skates *If she desperately wishes for something and says it 3 times it sometimes happens Episode 4: *Created ballots to manipulate a vote *Sabrina gave a normal teacher the necessary knowledge to turn lead into gold and by that modified the unchangeable laws of physics. Casually deletes said knowledge again. Episode 5: *Can create a clone, but it can only speak 3 different sentences of choice. *Can magically change her clothes. *Even a child witch can shrink others and put them in glasses. Episode 6: *Can make someone a great dancer *Can freeze someone in place, body and mind Episode 8: *Enlarged an apple. *Made someone invisible. Episode 9: *Can turn someone into a geek with a finger point (in personality and body) Episode 10: *Sabrina can give herself Kung-Fu prowess *Can create a thunderstorm Episode 11: *Sabrina could create package with scarf from nothing *Can bring people in posters to life (turning them into 3D people) Episode 11: *Sabrina can summon lightning *Sabrina can stop time Episode 14: *Sabrina can meditate to levitate. *Sabrina can mute someones sound. *Can cause blizzard over the whole "north". *Can turn someone into a goat *Could destroy a locker by pointing Episode 15: *Can fly using a vacuum cleaner Episode 18: *Can turn herself into other people *Can change clothes of others Episode 19: *Can turn herself into a cat Episode 23: *Can produce ricocheting fireball / lightball *Can make people feel cold and feel pinches *can create an ape that is invisible to anyone but one person Episode 24: *Curses work twice as much on witches *Can increase her hair length Season 2 Episode 1: *Once she passes her witch exam she should be able to accelerate and stop time *Once she passes the exam she should be able to undo the result of someone else’s spell *Redirected a train Episode 2: *Can use telekinesis *Can manipulate mirror images *Can make blobs of colors fly around Episode 3: *Can summon cupid to make people of her choice fall in lave (for 5.95$) *Can imitate others voices *Can make others say whatever she wants them to Episode 4: *Can fly millions of lightyears via vacuum cleaner *Her teenage date pulls a star from the sky *Can make a person mortal (taking away their magic) for a given amount of time Episode 5: *Even spells of children can work over millions of lightyears, as they can affect places in the other realm that is millions of lightyears away from earth *Can turn others into puppets Episode 7: *Can turn people into pumpkins and back *Can summon musicians Episode 8: *Can create a timeball. Using this one can manipulate time to change the era. It isn't time traveling as much as changing the time of the world. Mortals will behave as appropriate for the time period. Witches are immune to the effects. Episode 9: *Created a room and billiard table *Teleported other witches from the Other Realm unto earth *grants life to a garden gnome Episode 11: *Reversed Salems age so that he turns back into a kitten *Made someone more skilled at work *Changed the temperature inside a building Episode 12: *Can make someone like someone else *Can deliver the millions of presents instead of santa claus by flying over every house with her vacuum Episode 14: *Has a spell that can prevent others from approaching her Episode 16: *Can turn someone into a vegetarian Episode 21: *Can remove her own fear by drinking some water while the spellbook is open. Doing so creates a fear shadow that infects mortals around her making them fear everything. Episode 22: *Can transform herself into fire, water or wind (with elemental intagibility) Season 3 Episode 1: *Sabrina is one of the best or even the best in school Episode 3: *Changed Libby's mind regarding extending the cheerleader tryouts Episode 5: *Incapable of magically creating pancakes *Gets easily addicted to pancakes Episode 8: *Can create a dessert that makes everyone appropriately acknowledge and celebrate her accomplishments. Eating too much makes everyone overvalue the stuff she does, being amazed at and congratulating her for even just breathing. Episode 12: *Can make someone exactly like herself (In talents, behavior, knowledge, decisions, looks, behavior of others towards her and even giving them magic) Episode 13: *Has a spell that summons a ghost in her image that shows a target how things will go if they continue the way they currently do Episode 16: *Can cloth herself in police armor + shield *Can create a brick wall Episode 19: *Can create water *Can make others move like they would do in their sleep *Can make it snow inside Episode 21: *Can make herself able to speak other languages Episode 22: *Can transfer herself into the story of books *Can make someone belief certain events were a dream Episode 24: *Can make others be silent Episode 25: *Lava is stated to be the only substance that can destroy witches Season 4 Episode 1: *Can make someone involuntarily dance Episode 5: *Can change her own appearance to that of an alien Episode 7: *Can use a spell to read and memorize a book in seconds *Some witches could survive without food and water for decades Episode 8: *Can summon an oil that when applied on skin makes people look and act older, making them continually age Episode 9: *Can make all people very quickly leave the room and later re-enter it *Can summon a thermometer that can make a target cooler or aggressive Episode 10: *Can magically repair a radio & heater *Can magically catch a fall from great heights Episode 11: *Can magically make someone hang from a hook Episode 12: *Can make it stop snowing on a scale that clogged up the airport *Can make someone deaf Episode 14: *Magically repaired an airplane engine *Injuring her finger can mess with her magic *Can summon a crowd of clapping french people Episode 15: *Can magically translate bird speech to human speech Episode 16: *Reversing the spell of another magician is difficult even for experienced witches, if they do not know the exact spell. However a counterspell to their own spells is usually easy. Episode 18: *Hilda survived without a lung *Zelda can remove someone's lung from inside their body *Hilda casually endured someone poking around inside her head *Zelda created a hurricane *Zelda survived getting hit by lightning. The remaining electricity in her body was so great that touching a mortal would kill them and could even power a generator with more output than an outlet Episode 19: *Ripped the roof off their house and make it fly away Episode 20: *Can summon a dog that can find someone by their smell over interstellar distance and teleport to that person *Can delete someones memories *Can negate someone elses spell with her own spell before it takes effect Episode 22: *Can make people vomit Season 5 Episode 1: *Can make dublicates of herself *Can produce a forcefield *Can magically unlock doors *Can magically rotate her wrists by 360° *Can make her face appear in a mixer *Can summon a chicken Episode 2: *Summoned Plato *Can boost her own speed by a factor of at least 2 (and went from her living quarters into class in less than 20 seconds) and in exchange slows down everyone around (after doing all her stuff for the day, the other 2 affected were still in the process of leaving for their morning classes) Episode 4: *Can freeze someone, making them stop moving and thinking *Can summon a meteor shower Episode 5: *Can change someone's personality Episode 6: *Can grant sentience to a hollowed out pumpkin Episode 7: *Can turn into a fly *Can make someone mute and undo it again *Turn tiger fur into tiger and back Episode 8: *Can magically clean up a room in an instant *Can tape someone's mouth shut magically *Can magically make someone's hair disappear Episode 9: *Can magically lock a door Episode 10: *Can magically summon a crystal ball that lets her few distant places Episode 11: *Can make people want to buy stuff of her choice for high prises Episode 13: *Can possess an image *A witch's subconscious desire not to be pierced by a needle can prevent a needle piercing them Episode 14: *Can possess an eraser and can then control its movement *Is stated to be able to make it rain frogs or puppys *Can make someone a capable bowler Episode 15: *Can make someone see an idealized version of someone else, to the point of them positively obsessing over them *Can make her nose shine brightly *Can increase a lobsters size *Can make someone spontaneously want to visit a certain place Episode 16: *Can summon muses *Once again demonstrated freezing people in place Episode 19: *Can shrink herself Episode 20: *Can view someones future up to at least 50 years Episode 22: Can change the contents of a movie Season 6 Episode 1: *Is athletic enough to do flick-flacks and other cheerleading stuff. Actually a good physical fighter and able to do stuff like temporarily run on walls *Impaled someone with a steak Episode 2: *Can give someone nightmares to discourage them from a certain decision. Episode 3: *Can change the appearance of someone else *Can throw salt at someone to make them distracted *Can enter photos Episode 5: *Can summon a set of teeth that can make a good conversation about any topic. And so can she if she puts them in. Episode 6: *Magically unlock doors Episode 7: *Hilda casually easily teleports back from and to ancient rome. Sabrina is likely comparable. Episode 10: *Creates a car *Can make someone able to drive manual *No problem getting a scarf pulled through her head *Can create a computer virus that makes the recipient nice to those around them Episode 11: *Teleports herself in the Other Realm Episode 12: *Can possess dolls *Can possess money *Made someone change her mind regarding questions being allowed to be asked Episode 13: *It's implied that Sabrina could cover the entire country in darkness and make it rain frogs *Made anyone in the room spontaneously want to get icecream *Can make plants grow *Granted herself the ability to dance ballet Episode 15: *Can timetravel *Can retain her memories after changing the past Episode 17: *Can create a a bottle of energy drink that raises ones fighting spirit *Can beat a world class tennis player when magically increasing her fighting spirit Episode 18: *Can apparently speak some Swahili and Mongolian *Can send her head through a telephone Episode 19: *Can summon seeds that, if planted on someone's head, plants an idea of her choice in their heads. *Once more enters an image. Episode 20: *Increased the length of her legs. Episode 21: *Can increase someone's confidence. *Can make a car talk. *Can make herself more muscular and way stronger Episode 22: *Launches Salem out of the window *Magically switched out the lights Season 7 Episode 1: *Can make someone loose all their teeth Episode 2: *Can enlarge someone's head *Broke a Laptop with bare hands Episode 3: *Mentioned to be able to reverse the earth's rotation to not be late *Turned Salem into a waffle cat *Mentions that she broke the sound barrier with a vacuum Episode 4: *Made someone like her and generally nicer Episode 5: *Transforms clothes and their size *Transforms herself into a cow *Can create a holographic screen to watch someone over a distance *Can force someone to tell the truth Episode 6: *Can physically enter the digital world Episode 7: *Can make herself intangible Episode 8: *Magically separated Salems head from his body, while keeping him alive. Then reattached it. *Time travelled into the future and back *Used a microwave to see the future Episode 9: *Can summon a machine that reverts time, but only to show her what happened (postcognition essentially) Episode 10: *Can create cough sweets that vastly improve ones singing ability when eaten *Can bring pictures to life Episode 11: *Could make a car stretch and squeeze itself through gaps in the traffic *Created an elevator that teleports to other places. Episode 12: *Can run down the stairs of a skyscraper fast enough to catch someone that already jumped down, before they reach the ground. The fell for at least 3 stories. This is done without using a magic spell first. Episode 13: *If a witch feels especially endangered time may automatically stop so that she can get a grasp on the situation and flee Episode 14: *Turned back an egg, from being broken all the way to a chicken *Summoned a magician that removed her appendix. The removal of this organ makes a witch mistake free, but also makes her a perfectionist and smartass. Episode 16: *Can hear other peoples thoughts. *Can summon a poet tailored to find just the right words for her Episode 17: *Created a gust of wind strong enough to hold up a human. *The goddesses of destiny tried to kill her boyfriend via destiny manipulation and she was able to successfully prevent it *Summoned an umbrella capable of shielding her form a dropping safe *Teleported into the quarters of the goddesses of fate and changed the weave of her boyfriends fate Episode 18: *Can create a cage around someone *Can summon harmony salt that, when eaten, stops peoples desire to fight, but seemingly also turns things into a musical *Can teleport herself to the best psychologist in a certain area *Can enter a realm that represents her own heart Episode 20: *Travelling to other galaxies apparently completely normal for witches *Made a person like cats Episode 21: *Made the moon first go down and than rise again in order to make go from half moon to full moon *Teleported to the Polar Star Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Witches Category:TV Characters Category:Sabrina, the Teenage Witch Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 4 Category:Adults Category:Good Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Hybrids Category:Magic Users Category:Longevity Users Category:Creation Users Category:Summoners Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Air Users Category:Thread Users Category:Mind Users Category:Physics Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Size Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Weather Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Immersion Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Time Stop Users Category:Sound Users Category:Fire Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Hair Users Category:Time Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Life Users Category:Age Users Category:Heat Users Category:Fear Users Category:Water Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Automatic Translation Users Category:Memory Users Category:Telepaths Category:Immortals Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Technology Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Possession Users Category:Perception Users Category:Light Users Category:Dream Users Category:Plant Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Time Travelers Category:Fate Users Category:Broadway Force Characters Category:Live-Action Characters